The present invention relates to a computer terminal which includes a badge reader, and more particularly relates to a grabber mechanism for grabbing a badge and holding it in a specific location for reading.
A computer terminal may be provided with a badge reader such that it may function as a screening device to limit computer transactions to only those users with a valid badge. A few applications where such terminals are useful are automatic teller machines, security devices to control access to restricted areas, or time clock applications.
Before a badge may be read, it must be transported, either manually or mechanically, to a reading area wherein sensors in a badge reader may sense identifying data on the badge for verification.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,718 issued Dec. 28, 1982 to Howerton for "Ticket Metering and Throat Barrier Module" discloses a solenoid operated barrier gate selectively movable into and out of blocked positions for blocking the insertion of tickets into a passage of a ticket processing machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,159 issued Dec. 7, 1971 to Chumley for "Holddown Device for Encoded Member Reader" discloses a encoded card reader having a solenoid operated transport mechanism for engaging and urging a card into a desired predetermined position for scanning.
U S. Pat. No. 3,760,391 issued Sept. 18, 1973 to Wolf et al. for "Data Card Transport and Scanning Apparatus" discloses a data card transporting apparatus having photoelectric detectors for determining the entry of a card into the transporting apparatus and the positioning of the card at a predetermined limit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,819 issued Jan. 30, 1979 to Torita et al. for "Card Processing Apparatus" discloses a card processing apparatus having a photoelectric sensor and electric switches for operating solenoid driving circuits as a card is transported through the card processing apparatus.